The New World
by Meredith Summer
Summary: The five seasons of Sailor Moon have passed, but now something new out of their past comes to haunt Sailor Moon and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. There are a couple of things you should keep in mind as you read this Sailor Moon fan-fiction. First of all, this was _begun_ about nine years ago when I was in eighth grade. Yes, I've been a fan of Sailor Moon in particular and of anime in general for a very long time. Also, when I began writing this story I had only seen the first three of five seasons. As I wrote the story, I watched more of the series, and to some extent, the story reflects this. The last thing you should know before you begin to read this is that I had written some of it, then lost the notebook it was written in, then found the notebook, and then written some more several times. Consequently, the writing style may change somewhat as I matured as a writer. I will post what I have written so far as three chapters, and then I will continue to update as quickly as possible. I promise not to leave you hanging for years in between when I update, but I have no idea how many chapters this will turn out to be.

Meredith

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon…wish I did though! At any rate, most of the characters in this story are the property of the owners of Sailor Moon. Some of the names of characters have been modified to suit my story. There are six characters introduced in the first chapter that are mine; there will be others. One of these six characters, Sailor Earth, is based on characters found in several Sailor Moon fanfics that I read long ago. To my knowledge, there isn't a Sailor Earth specifically like mine.

The New World

By Meredith Summer

Chapter 1: Nightmares and New Enemies

"_Mommy help me! Mommy!" cried Rini in anguish as Queen Beryl dragged her across the yard by her pink hair. "No dear," Serenity said mockingly, "You must learn to help yourself. You aren't a baby anymore." Rini began sobbing, "Why don't you help me? Don't you love me? Don't you love meeee…."_

"Oh!" Rini sat up in bed, tears streaming down her face. "It was just a bad dream." She muttered to herself. Getting out of bed to turn on her lights, she called, "Mommy?" Serenity poked her head around the door, "Yes dear? Did you have another bad dream?" When Rini nodded tearfully, Serenity sat down on the bed beside her daughter. "What was it this time sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Queen Beryl was dragging me away by the hair and when I called to you for help, you wouldn't help me. You said I had to help myself, that I wasn't a baby anymore." Rini hiccupped. Serenity's mouth tightened into a thin line. "I wonder…." She began, shaking her head. "You know dear, you aren't a baby anymore. But that doesn't mean I won't help you when you need it. Sometimes, though, you may think you need help, but you really don't. If I was to help you every time you thought you needed help, then I something happened to you when you were alone, then you wouldn't know what to do. Do you understand?" Rini nodded, her tears having been reduced to a sniffle. Serenity smiled, "Good."

Rini snuggle up to her mother, "Mommy, will you sing to me?" Serenity nodded and began a song from her days as princess of the Moon Kingdom: _Life is only what we choose to make it, let's just take it, let us be free…1" _By the time Serenity had gotten to the last chorus of_ "We Will Win" _Rini was sound asleep. Serenity gently edged her daughter into a prone position and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you my darling," she whispered and tiptoed out of Rini's room.

"Darien?" Serenity called as she walked back into her own room, "Darien wake up! I need to talk to you." Darien sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "What is it, love?" "It's Rini" was the response. "What about Rini?" he asked, immediately concerned. Serenity shook her head, "I just don't know, but every night this week she's woken up with a nightmare. Each one is different, but they all center around Rini being in trouble and me refusing to help her. I feel like…" she trailed off. Darien put his arm around his wife, "Are you all right Ser?"

Serenity leaned her head on his shoulder, "I feel like someone is trying to turn my daughter against me. I keep wondering if the Negaverse is behind it. I mean, I know we sealed Beryl away again, and I know we destroyed the dark crystal, but my mother did all that, and they came back; could it happen again?" Darien frowned, "I don't know Ser, didn't it take thousands of years for Beryl to break though your mother's seal?" Serenity nodded, and he continued, "And your seal would have been stronger wouldn't it? I mean you are as strong as your mother was, and it wasn't just your strength. The scouts helped you with Beryl, and Rini's power helped destroy the dark crystal. Your mother had to do it all by herself."

Serenity nodded again, "Then could it be some of the former Doom Tree's children turned evil?" Darien considered this for a few moments. "I don't think so Serenity. I mean, I'm pretty sure the Children of Doom were part of the Negaverse. If the Tree of Life was unable to heal them the way it did Alan and Anne, then they would have been destroyed when the source of their power was destroyed." Agitated, Serenity cried, "Then we're dealing with a new enemy!"

Darien nodded, "Maybe. But maybe Rini is just going through a phase. I went through a similar phase when I was little." Serenity nodded as he continued, "Or maybe Rini is remembering her experience as Black Lady. Could you crystal heal her, Ser?" Serenity took a moment to think about it, and then said, "I don't know. Maybe, but there would have to be something to heal…Luna or Artemis would know better than I do. Let's go ask!" Darien reached out to grab her arm as his wife jumped up, "Hang on Ser. We'll ask in the morning. Right now we need to sleep. We won't be a help to anyone, let alone Rini, if we're dead tired." Reluctantly, Serenity nodded, "I guess you're right, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep." When she laid back down, Darien began stroking her back.

Luna nodded as Serenity explained the situation with Rini to her and Artemis. Artemis spoke up, "You know Serenity, the Crystal should be able to tell if it's something trying to harm Rini." Luna nodded, "Artemis is right. If there is evil involved, the Crystal will shoot energy into Rini, healing her. If not, the Crystal will just remain the way it normally is. In that case, I would suggest that Rini get out to play more often." At this point Diana, Luna and Artemis' daughter, piped up, "Rachel, Tammy2 and I are going on a picnic today. Could Rini come too?"

Darien smiled at her, "It would probably be wise for Rini to play more often anyways. Thank you for offering Diana. I would trust my daughter with any child of Luna, Rei, or Ami." Serenity agreed, "I would too. Luna, if we are dealing with some form of evil, will the Crystal tell us what it is?" Luna pondered it for a moment, then said, "If it is something we've dealt with before, then the Crystal should tell us what it is, but I don't know what it will do with something new."

"Why do you have the Crystal, Mommy?" asked Rini in a small voice. Serenity took a deep breath, "Well darling, you want to get rid of your nightmares don't you?" Rini nodded. "Then we're going to see if the Crystal can do anything about it." Rini grabbed her mother's hand and said, "O.k. Can we do it now?" Serenity nodded and took another deep breath; she held the Crystal high and called out, "Silver Imperial Crystal of the Moon Kingdom! Tell us if evil is invading our daughter! I, Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, command it!" A white shaft of light and energy poured from the Crystal into Rini's body. Soon a small cloud appeared; it showed the face of a woman with deep maroon hair and evil glinting eyes. "So Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. You have finally decided to investigate what's happening to your little girl, hmm?" Serenity gasped, "Who are you!" The woman laughed evilly, "Oh, so I forgot to introduce myself, did I? Well, no matter. I am Steeldiamond, Empress of the Megaverse!" Darien cut in angrily, "What is this Megaverse? What do you want!"

Steeldiamond smiled, "Let me tell you a little story…There were once five of us: Ironrock the eldest, Mineralise, myself, Beryl, and Serenity Moonstone." Serenity cried, "My mother!" Steeldiamond nodded, "Yes your mother was our youngest sister. That makes me your aunt, doesn't it?" She laughed, "Fancy that! Anyway, Sera, as we called her, was Mama and Papa's favorite. She was also the prettiest of us. As you can imagine, this made us very jealous. So one day we got together and planned to get rid of Sera. Somehow, she got word of it and attacked us. Now because she was our parents' favorite, she had possession of the Silver Crystal. There were once three Crystals: The Silver Crystal, The Sun Crystal, and The Earth Crystal. In our time there was a small but very powerful planet whose orbit was even closer to the sun than Mercury's is. It was called the Sun Planet and its ruler, King Nathanial, controlled the Sun Crystal. The Earth Crystal belonged to the princess of Earth who later became Sailor Earth. Sera had the Silver Crystal. When Sera attacked us, she used the power of the Silver Crystal, but she also used the power from the Sun Crystal. King Nathanial was her lover, your father, Serenity, and I guess their love caused the power of the two Crystals to meld. We were no match for the combined power of the two Crystals, and we were sent into different dimensions. In this power surge, the Sun Crystal and the Silver Crystal actually merged to form the Silver Imperial Crystal you have today. Sera thought she had beaten us, but one day Beryl broke free and began the war that killed you and your Darien. Sera sealed Beryl back in the Negaverse, and sent you, Darien, and your court into the future. A thousand years after she was sealed away the second time, Beryl broke loose once more. This time she had you to deal with. But you know that. After you completely destroyed her, it was my turn. I have waited until I have enough power to destroy you! I will avenge my sister! See you later, oh and you might want to keep an eye on your precious daughter!" And with that the cloud faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello anyone who happens to read my stuff. What I am about to tell you is the secret nightmare that writers have that is far far worse than simply having writers block. I have so many stories running through my head that I can't really focus on any of them for more than like five minutes.

If you don't believe me, here's a list: there's _Spring Break in America_, the fanfic crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fruits Basket; there's _A New World_, the Sailor Moon fanfic; there's _Magical Destiny_, the Card Captor Sakura fanfic. Those are the ones that you'll find the beginnings of here on Then there's my story that's sort of a mix between the Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley and the Meredith Gentry series by Laurel K. Hamilton about a race of fey that protect the humans of their world but are sick. There's the romance story about a royal couple. I rather like royal romances, have you noticed? Then there's the story about the girl who lives at an orphanage because she's lost her memory and her grandfather finally finds her but she must prove who she is. There's also the random thought story that's kind of a self-portrait. Then there's the story that's about a young woman with empathetic powers who must make a young man love her. She faces the scorn of his family members who believe she isn't good enough because she wasn't born wealthy. She also faces a seeming indifference from the young man himself, but it isn't what she thinks it is. Finally, there's the CCS and Saint Tail crossover where they are two quartets of international top-level spies destined to find love with each other. Those are all the stories that I've actually started writing. That's nine stories.

Then there's the other ideas swimming in my head. There's the Card Captor Sakura fanfic that I hope to begin co writing with Magma Dragoon soon that is based on the idea that all the traditional CCS relationships are mixed up…except Sakura and Syaoran since I simply can't give that up…and that Tomoyo and Meiling are a couple. Next is the story about a group of people marooned on an island inhabited by creatures that are mostly human but have catlike features—they're also biologically compatible with humans. Then there's the story where a seventeen year old girl is travelling with her parents and eight year old sister in a jungle setting. They meet a giant jaguar that transforms into an eighteen year old man that reminds of a grown up version of Akito Hayama from the anime series Kodocha (also Kodoma no Omocha…my spelling may be a bit off…) Next there's an anime crossover fanfic with Fruits Basket and Ouran Host Club. Then there's the horror story about baby sitting two teenagers and something about the numerology of twelve and seven. If anyone knows anything about numerology or can recommend good books on numerology, please e-mail me at: kethreykshenya yahoo .com (just remove the spaces. I've found that always blanks out my e-mail address if don't put spaces in it. That's six stories, and I'm starting to feel the urge to do something with Kodocha, but I'll have to finish the series first.

There's also dozens of thoughts and ideas that didn't stick in my head long enough to get written down.

On top of all that, I edit for some other writers on reminds me, anyone out there good at editing and want to edit my stuff when I finally get all the ideas in my head organized? I'm a good editor myself, but I'm not always good at editing my own work. If anyone's interested, send me an e-mail about that too. Plus I'm trying to find a summer job so I can eat more than Pasta Roni every day. And I'm trying to get some scholarships for school next year…So be patient with me a little while longer, okay? I promise I'll update someday…I promise I promise!

Thanks everyone!

Meredith Summer


End file.
